Never Wanted
by Berry Eon
Summary: I'm just one of those Pokemon that's egg was a mistake, so is abandoned as a egg at the Daycare. It's hurt me, deep inside. But now I'm wanted by a Trainer called Sara, can I learn to show my emotions? To love a certain lady Pokemon?


I lie in the shade of the big willow tree, in the corner of the huge backyard. The other Pokemon ignore me, avoid me... fear me

I'm one of those Pokemon whose egg was an accident. My Parent's trainer thought that my father was a girl. My father was a Banette.

So of course my Trainer left me with the daycare man. I'm going to spend my whole life as a breeding Pokemon.

The daycare man was the one who told me about my family. I'm his favorite, the one he talks to on rainy days, when I'm the only one outside.

I regard the other Pokemon with my big brownish red eyes, which are partly covered. I pass over the Trainer Pokemon, choosing to only look at the breeding Pokemon, the ones like me.

I'm the only one who takes it like this. Maybe because I've got a lonely nature, maybe because of my sensitivity, maybe because.... it's me.

I haven't actually... you know.... breed. No starting Trainer in Solaceon town has requested my species as there starter.

"Lunch!" calls the daycare man's wife, Linda,who I have never liked since the day she got really angry at the Pokemon.

The Trainer's Pokemon rush forward. They have what seems like never ceasing appetites. Probably from all that training.

When the first couple of Pokemon retreat, the Breeding Pokemon move in. **(AN- This is sounding like a army battle!)**. I'm the only one who stays behind. Linda is in a bad mood today.

"Oi!" She shouts, marching over to me, dozing in the sun. "Move it. Its lunch. We can't breed you because not body wants your species, so you can't get skinny or we won't be able to give you away! So eat!" I ignore her. I have no incline to eat.

She tries to pick me up. Lights start flashing and she looks dizzy. My Confusion worked. I quickly shuffle off, tripping in my haste.

When Linda finds me, I am eating, being hand feed by John, the Daycare man. I 'smile' up at her, looking pleased with myself.

Lunch is over, and now its 'play' time, where groups of five Pokemon go into the house and 'play'. Any Trainer that comes along can see us.

Its my group now. I'm already sitting on the fairy rug. What, do they think we wear nappies and go gugga? First Razmataz comes in, the daycare man pulling on a tough lead to get him under control. He storms comes over.

"Where's my payment for the Stone I got you?" He asks. I grin, giving him a pouch full of shiny coins.. "Thanks!" Razmataz and I are best mates, even though our species are complete opposites.

Razmataz is a huge Arcanine that loves money. He's rather strong for a Breeding Pokemon, being level 48. He wears a penny around his next, which he tells me is his first penny.

Loud yelling reaches my ears, before a bundle of yellow fur slams into me. I instantly use confusion on the furball, slamming him into the wall. "Wanna try that again?" I growl at him.

"S-S-S-Sorry." stutters Cory, before going back to his loud naughty manner. "Yeah right" I snort. Just as I turn around, a second bundle of fluff, smaller slams into me, this time not deliberately.

"Lori..." I murmur. The little Pichu blushes. "Sorry." Cory rushes over to his little sister. "You okay?" She simpers as she replies. "I'm fine, brother."

Cory is a Pikachu with no manners that never stops being loud. He looks up to the Trainer Pokemon, asking them load's of questions, just generally being annoying. He loves this time of day, hoping that a kid will choose him for a starter.

I forgot to mention; Popular Pokemon get shown earlier in the day, too high leveled or John doesn't want to give away at night. I'm in the after lunch spot because nobody wants me. Rasmataz John wants to keep. He's gonna give him to his son when he gets back from Hoenn to start his Sinnoh journey. He was champion of Kanto for a while.

Too bad for Cody and Lori, John wants them for breeding. Plus Cody's much to high level coz he loves to train so much. Oh hurray. A Hiker just walked in. Another of those stupid rock types, going around beating Pokemon up and flexing their massive ego's.

"Cody!" I shout, as the rascal pinches me. He's doing it to get the Hiker to notice him. "Cody! Don't!" squeaked goody-good, girly girl Lori.

That pretty much sums up Lori. She's the exact opposite of Cody. Quiet, well behaved and yet, SHE STILL DRIVES ME UP THE WALL!!!

"Err, you see, I don't want dis egg no mar... Anothver Hika gave it to ma." He mumbled with a thick accent. Where from? No idea. "How old is it?" Linda asked. "Its pretty old. But the thing is, I don't wanna be ar fatha. I'ma nervous about a looking after da babee."

"Sure thing. Since its so close to hatching, I'll just put it in with these guys. It would be good for the teenager over there to get some responsibility." "Thank ya lady" He left.

"Here you go." It was funny. As soon as Linda gave the egg to me, I felt a glow inside of me. The egg shimmered of delicate, innocent young thoughts. I wasn't going to let anyone touch the marvelous little creature in there.

The egg was quite small, about the size of a thunder stone. It was a dark green colour with swirls of earth-coloured brown, shiny silver and gleaming gold. Better keep it away from Dim and Sun **(AN- Can you see what game these two came from XD)**. It was overall quite pretty.

Dim and Sun are two twin Murkrow. They belong to a fancy lady and her longer brother, who live in a far-off region, but are vacationing in Sinnoh. They went to Hearthome to see the Contests but had to leave Dim and Sun behind because a Pokemon Flu is going around and killing a whole bunch of Pokemon there. Dim and Sun wouldn't of been let out of Hearthome from six months if they'd taken them, so the Murkrow stayed here.

Dim is worst enemies with Razmataz, due to the time when Dim tried to steal Razmataz penny. Dim L-O-V-E-S silver. He is quite dumb but very strong and tough.

Sun is the polar opposite. Sun is great friends with Razmataz, always having lively banter with Razmataz about whether silver was better than gold. Sun L-O-V-E-S gold and is very cunning and clever, but has to employ other Pokemon to do his handiwork, due to when he fell off a tall apartment block in his home town. He can't fly any more.

I look around there is some wire up on a tall shelf. I quickly create a sort of back pack for the tiny egg. Its now safely on my back, where nothing can harm it.

I can't believe it.

I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!!

**Okay. It was horrible. Cookie to any one how can pick up the joke with Dim and Sun and tell me what game it was from. Who can guess what Pokemon he is? There's a lot of clues. The trainer that adopts him will name him Hidden 'Because his feelings are hidden. I want to persuade him to show them.' but you guys could think of a better name..... Suggestions for what the egg'll be will be welcome two. **

**Please Please Please Review! Chapters will come about once every one/two weeks. I'm aiming to have 70 different people to have reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything her except the narrator. Seriusly.**

**If you wanna give a O.C, here's the form. I'll give you one for Trainer's later in the story.**

**Name: **

**Species: **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Level: **

**Moves (5):**

**Past:**

**Personality:**

**Items:**

**Anything specil?:**

**Trainer's or Daycare's?:**


End file.
